Among the many types of fastener assemblies known in the prior art for securing a panel or the like in position on a frame is a cross pin fastener in which a stud carrying the cross pin is rotatably supported on one of the two members to be connected and a receptacle forming a cam track around an opening is carried by the other member. In use of such a fastener the axis of the cross pin is brought into alignment with extensions in the receptacle opening and after the cross pin passes through the opening the fastener is rotated to cause the cross pin ends to ride up a cam track into recesses in the receptacle to hold the parts together.
While a fastener of this type is satisfactory for most installations, it is not adapted for use in a "blind installation" wherein access cannot be gained to the rear of the frame to permit installation of the receptacle cam track. In an effort to solve this problem in the prior art it has been suggested that the entire fastener assembly be carried by the panel or the like and that the frame be provided only with a hole having extensions along a diameter thereof. In such a fastener bosses are provided on the receptacle portion for engaging in the frame hole extensions to hold the receptacle portion against rotation as the cross pin stud is rotated to a position at which the ends thereof engage the back of the frame around the hole at locations remote from the hole extensions. Spahr et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,207 shows such an assembly. While an arrangement of this type successfully solves the problem of a blind installation per se in the prior art either the fastener assemblies are permanently secured to the panel or they are loose until such time as they are actually used to install a panel on the frame. In the former case fasteners which are damaged cannot readily be replaced. Moreover, fasteners of different size to accommodate panels or frames of different thickness cannot readily be substituted. The obvious disadvantage of the latter case is the possibility that the small fastener assemblies will become lost and are not readily accessible to permit the panel to be quickly secured in place on the frame.
I have invented a detachable blind hole fastener which overcomes the defects of blind hole fasteners of the prior art pointed out here and above. My blind hole fastener permits the fastener to be readily detachably secured to the panel while at the same time permitting the panel to be assembled on the frame in a rapid and expeditious manner. My detachable blind hole quarter-turn fastener is extremely simple in construction and in operation. It is relatively inexpensive to manufacture for the result achieved thereby.